


Cripple and the Starfish

by Elsa_xuan



Category: all岳, 卜洋, 卜灵 - Fandom, 文岳, 文峰, 洋岳, 灵岳
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsa_xuan/pseuds/Elsa_xuan





	1. Chapter 1

**Ⅰ**  
逸文高中后门外不远处有一片绿化林，常常有校园情侣趁着饭点去那里私会。林晶晶和她男朋友高一时就在一起了，直至今天。

  
和往常一样，男朋友给她留下一张纸条“老地方见”就走出了教室。在闺蜜八卦的眼神中，林晶晶也紧随其后离开了班级。

  
来到“老地方”后林晶晶就开始寻找她男朋友的身影。但除了几个平时也能看见的熟人外，林晶晶没有找到她男朋友。

  
也许是路上耽搁了，林晶晶这样安慰自己。

  
忽的一阵大风吹过，她闻到了一些似乎不该出现在树林中的味道，但一时间没有想出究竟是什么味道 ，与此同时，她看到不远处的灌木丛后面似乎有人。“是他想给我个惊喜吧。”林晶晶心想。正因如此，她蹑手蹑脚的向那里走去，接近后蹲下猛地拉开草丛，但对面并没有出现预想中男友的脸，迎接她的是一句沾满血液的赤裸男尸。

  
双眼向外凸出，眼袋处泛着青紫色，肌肤鼓胀。林晶晶颤抖着手合上被拉开的灌木丛，脚下一软跌坐在地，四肢并用着向后挪动。突然感受到自己拄在地上的手掌有些湿润，抬起来就发现手上沾着血液和泥水的混合物。

  
“啊！！！！”

  
迟来的男友远远的就听到林晶晶的呐喊，急忙往这边跑来，正好撞上连滚带爬向外跑的林晶晶。男友抱住林晶晶，“怎么了？！”

  
林晶晶辨认出来者是自己男友，眼泪几乎瞬间涌了出来。浑身颤抖着，用手指向自己刚刚离开的地方，“那有个死人。”

  
**Ⅱ**  
裘源这次月考考了班级的第一名，父母答应带他去游乐园玩。

  
“妈妈，我想尿尿。”或许是饮料喝多了，尿意显现出来。

“那我们去找一下厕所吧。”

  
裘妈妈带着裘源找到了厕所，其中还有专门给儿童设置的厕所。在门口，裘妈妈蹲下对裘源说：“源源已经长大了，是个小男子汉了 ，是不是可以自己去上厕所了呢？”

  
裘源挺起小小的胸膛，“是的，我是男子汉，妈妈你就在外面等我吧。”

  
裘源带着“男子汉气概”走进了厕所。

  
也许是觉得进第一个隔间会显得自己胆小，裘源一直走向了厕所最里面的隔间。推开了隔间的门，却发现里面已经有人了。

  
不，那不是人，确切点说是一具尸体。看起来和自己差不多大，但却是全身赤裸，青白色的肌肤有些浮肿，周身散发着腐肉的味道。

  
裘源感受到腿间一股湿意。

“妈。”裘妈妈在门口隐约听到有人喊妈妈，但声音很小，她抬头望了望四周，似乎并没有人，可能是自己幻听了吧，裘妈妈这样想着。但紧接着一声撕心裂肺的“妈妈——”从厕所里传了出来，她立刻分辨出那是自己的孩子的声音，母亲的本能使她立刻冲进了厕所，看到自己的儿子正直勾勾的盯着厕所最后一个隔间。

  
顺着儿子的目光看去，便看到那副景象，动作先于大脑的反应，等她回过神来时，她已经抱着她儿子站在了距离厕所很远的地方。

  
待思绪回笼，她拿起电话强作镇定的拨通了“110”  
“喂，我要报警。”

  
**Ⅲ**  
“李队，学府区逸文高中后门处发现一具尸体。”

  
“李队，城郊游乐园发现一具尸体。”

  
接连接到两处报案，且都是发现尸体，李振洋烦躁的揉了揉太阳穴，“凡子，你带B组去游乐园；阿懿，你带A组去逸文高中。”

  
“兄弟们，干活了。”秦周懿拿着帽子冲他的组员们挥挥手，示意他们跟着自己走。

  
秦周懿走了几步又想起来了一些事情，转回来问李振洋“小弟跟谁走？”

  
不等李振洋回话，李英超就回答了他，“我和文哥跟你走，小峰跟凡哥走。”

  
本打算在家里一直睡到下午的岳明辉被李振洋一个电话吵醒，心里暗骂着他打搅了自己的好梦，上一秒他正梦到和一个热辣的美女热舞，下一秒就被迫拉回现实世界。不过，他心里也清楚，不到万不得已这祖宗不会找自己。

  
“说。”

  
“有案子了，来一趟吧。”

  
**Ⅳ**  
“死亡时间能确定吗？”秦周懿站在一旁等着李英超检查尸体，眼睛不断在四处张望着。

  
这显然不是第一案发现场，换句话说，这只是个抛尸的地方。

  
几个小时前刚刚下过一场大雨，那些能有所痕迹的地方全被洗刷了一遍，不得不说，这个凶手很聪明。

  
陈博文正在给走进现场的同事们发着鞋套，但已经于事无补了，李英超有些好笑的看着陈博文恼怒的样子，不由得笑出了声。

  
不巧，恰好被他听到了，“你笑个屁。”

  
李英超正要回嘴，秦周懿就打断了她的话，“别在这闹，赶紧干活。”

  
李英超自知理亏，撇撇嘴也没敢再说什么。

秦周懿走向正在录口供的女高中生和她的男朋友。  
“我本来和他约好在树林见面，但是他迟到了，我就一直在等……（抽泣）……后来就刮了一阵风，我就闻着有什么味……但，但当时我没反应过来那是什么味，顺着味我就看到那个树丛后面有人，我以为是他想给我个惊喜……结果……结果……”林晶晶话没说完又开始哭了了起来，男朋友揽着她的肩膀，面色凝重。

  
“你有什么要说的吗？”秦周懿将问题转向男生。

  
“基本和她说的一样，我和她约好之后我就出了教室，结果没走多远就撞上我班班主任，她问我吃饭了吗，我骗她说我吃完了，因为我怕她逼我去食堂，那我就会失约了。但我没想到她让我去搬书，还好路程不算很远，我搬完书立刻就往这跑，结果刚一进树林就听到晶晶的喊声，我想都没想就往她那跑，然后她就告诉我她看见了死人。”

  
“时间呢？还能记得时间吗？”

  
林晶晶摇了摇头，“我只记得我出教室门的时候是四点五十五左右，我没有戴手表的习惯，所以不知道时间。”

  
“我帮老师搬完书的时候我看了一眼墙上的挂钟，应该是五点十分左右，然后就往树林跑，出学校后门大概是五点十五分左右吧，学校后门的钟不准，我也不清楚。”

  
记录员抬眼用询问的眼光瞧了瞧秦周懿，秦周懿说“好了，谢谢你们，一会把联系方式留一下，可能会随时询问你一些情况。赶紧回家吧。”说着就要离开，突然又想起什么，转过来对二人说：“小小年纪就搞对象，都好好学习，别整没用的。”虽然说的问题很严肃，但秦周懿温柔的笑脸让两个孩子放松了下来，也对秦周懿露出笑容，“谢谢你。”

  
**Ⅴ**  
“死亡时间大约是19到24小时前，回去做尸检能把范围再缩短，初步判定死因是机械性窒息，”说着李英超指了指尸体脖子上的勒痕，“看他身上这些鞭痕，生前怕是受了不少折磨。”

  
“博文，你那有什么发现吗？”

  
“基本都冲没了，就在尸体边上发现了这个。”

  
秦周懿接过陈博文递过来的东西，透过塑封袋能看出里面装的是个身份证，名字那处被泥水挡住，只能隐约看出个“鲁”字。

  
“不是他的就是凶手的。”

  
“秦姐你这就是废话。”陈博文一边收拾取证工具箱一边吐槽。


	2. Chapter 2

Ⅰ  
岳明辉赶到警局时卜凡和秦周懿才离开没多久，办公室里就剩李振洋和几个联络员。  
“今天挺早啊。”李振洋余光瞟见岳明辉走进办公室，便发声调侃了一下。  
“他们人呢？”  
“才走了没多久，你得等会了。”  
岳明辉随便找了一个沙发就瘫倒在上面，“不先说说什么情况？”  
“两个地方，一个是在逸文高中后面的树林，一个是欢乐谷的厕所，分别发现两具尸体，根据目击者的描述，一具是成年男性的尸体，还有一具是孩子的尸体。”  
“孩子？！”

“李队，文哥传回来照片了。”  
“走吧，去瞅瞅。”  
岳明辉坐到电脑前开始翻看陈博文传回来的照片。  
“给我个地图。”  
李振洋从桌子上那堆资料里翻出一张有些褶皱的地图递给岳明辉，同时和他说道，“博文跟的秦姐，去的是逸文高中。逸文高中在城南，那地方原来是郊区，后来开发商在那建了楼盘，再加上逸文高中迁址去了那，那地方近几年繁华了起来，发现尸体的那片树林在学校北门外，平时聚集着校园里的小情侣，这次的目击者就是一个和男朋友约在这约会的女学生。树林一侧正对校门，有一条小巷子，没有监控，另一侧连着主干道。”

 

Ⅱ  
秦周懿回到了警局时，A组已经回来了，但却没有看到卜凡的身影，“凡子呢？”  
“录口供呢，见着现场的是个小孩，吓了够呛，从现场到回警局一句话没说。”  
这时秦周懿才注意到旁边拿铅笔在地图上涂涂画画的岳明辉，“来啦？”  
“嗯。”岳明辉头都没抬一下，仅是出声答应了一声，秦周懿讨了个没趣便耸耸肩，回到自己的座位上。

岳明辉拿过李振洋刚刚给他的死者资料，因为逸文高中的现场留下来一个身份证，所以几乎是立刻就确认了死者的身份，另一个孩子的身份还有待求证。

“是个老师？”岳明辉一边看着资料一边喃喃自语。

尸体发现的地方恰好就是这个死者就职的学校，这是巧合吗？

Ⅲ  
李翠娟退休之后就加入了环卫工作，恰好被分到护城河岸边的一段，平时来这里的人很少，几乎只有晨练和夜跑的人，人不多，李翠娟都能记住。

平时常来的方玲这几天却没有来，但李翠娟想，这些年轻人啊，一天天忙的要死要活的，这两天工作太忙没来也不是没可能，况且我也不是24小时都在这，她来了我没碰着也没准。

今天方玲好像来了，李翠娟远远地就看见岸边长椅上坐着一个熟悉的身影。那身衣服还是她前几天最后一次见着方玲的时候她穿的衣服。但她今天不是一个人，她面前站着一个男人，高高瘦瘦的，穿着上半身穿着一件黑色卫衣，帽兜套在脑袋上，看不清脸，下半身是一条普通的黑色运动裤。在她旁边站了一会，但方玲却一直低着头。

大概是小两口吵架了，李翠娟这样想着。

直到李翠娟走到她身边，方玲都一直保持着这个动作。李翠娟还闻到了难闻的铁锈味。

“玲啊。”李翠娟伸手拍了拍方玲的肩膀，没有像料想的那样抬起头，而是直挺挺的侧倒下去，又从长椅上滚到地上。面部朝上，变得有些干瘪的脸上毫无血色，重摔在地上的左手上满是血迹。

Ⅳ  
我在哪？

鲁俊明醒来时发现自己躺在一个像是洗手间的房子里，四壁贴着乳白色的瓷砖，只有一侧有一扇门。

那是只有监狱里才会用的铁门。

鲁俊明撑起身子，大腿处的疼痛让他险些跌倒在地，他往那疼痛的地方看去，发现那里有着自己没见过的淤青。

这是我什么时候弄得？

铁门外传来了脚步声，鲁俊明猛地抬头看去，这是谁？

“你是谁？”

“我是谁？”来人拿出钥匙打开门，“这重要吗？”

鲁俊明被男人突然看过来的眼神吓到，眼神闪烁了一下，僵硬的避开了他的视线。

鲁俊明其实有很多疑问，比如，我是怎么到这来的？你是谁？你要干什么？

但这一切问题被刚刚男人那一眼硬生生的塞回了肚子里。

男人没有理会鲁俊明的呆愣，自顾自的拿出自己带的背包里的东西。

“你会是一个好父亲吗？”

就在鲁俊明思考着怎么才能摆脱这里时，男人突然发声提问。

“啊？我……还没有孩子。”这话不假，鲁俊明虽然已经结了婚，但夫妻关系并不算融洽，他是班主任，平时事物繁多无法顾及到妻子，妻子一开始还表示理解，但是时间久了任谁也受不了，两人关系一度恶化，冷战许久也没有一个结果。

“我知道，我问的是，你，会是，一个好父亲吗？”男人停止了手上的动作，抬眼看向他。鲁俊明没来由的感受到一股寒意。


End file.
